RWBYSTUCK - A New Game
by XaosDiscordial
Summary: On Ruby Rose's fifteenth birthday, she receives a copy of a game in the mail that destroys her world while sending her to another - The Medium. Now, she will need the help of her friends and eight internet trolls to overcome the challenges the game sends her way - if only things were that simple...


**Hey guys, new story! First things first: Yes, I _am_ Homestuck trash - deal with it. Secondly: this story will have a _vastly_ different format to any other story, simply because I will attempt to replicate the classic Homestuck style. I have decided, however, to go with regular storytelling techniques (with third person omnipotent voice) for my equivalent of the flashes, because it is the best way to transfer that into a non-pictographic medium.**

**This story will be updated monthly - just a heads up, this story is way better formatted on Ao3 because of its 'work skins' function, so I recomment you look there for the best experience. If that doesn't bother you (or you are too attached to fanfiction . net to stay) then sit and enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl stands in her bedroom.

It just so happens that today, the 31st of October, is this young girl's birthday.

It was fifteen years ago she was given life. You get to guess what her name could be!

What will the name of this young girl be?

* * *

** Enter Name.**

* * *

**"NAIVE MORON"**

That's not very nice! Try again.

* * *

** Try again.**

* * *

**"RUBY ROSE"**

That's right! Yay!

* * *

** Examine Room.**

* * *

Your name is RUBY ROSE. As mentioned previously it is your BIRTHDAY. You have a variety of INTERESTS.

You have a passion for WEAPONSMITHING. You love cookies and are KIND OF OBSESSIVE ABOUT IT.

You have a fondness for ALL THINGS HUNTRESS, and you are an aspiring HUNTRESS IN TRAINING.

Every now and then, you like to play VIDEO GAMES with your FRIENDS.

What will you do?

* * *

**Ruby: Examine Posters.**

* * *

You decide to examine the posters in your room.

The posters depict FAMOUS HUNTRESSES fighting GRIMM. For whatever reason, you never had much interest

in HUNTSMEN - likely because you were never going to become one.

Some have pictures of EPIC WEAPONS in exploded view. They came from the WEAPONS MAGAZINES under your bed.

* * *

**Ruby: Retrieve Magazines.**

* * *

You pick up the MAGAZINES. They show pictures of fascinating, complex weapons being wielded

by very attractive HUNTRESSES. You blush a little for no reason.

You CAPTCHALOGUE the pile in your SYLLADEX. There was one slot left - The others were filled with PLATES OF COOKIES.

There are other items under your bed.

* * *

**Ruby: Examine the stuff under the bed.**

* * *

Under the bed is an assortment of TOOLS and TREASURES.

Among the TOOLS and TREASURES are: SOME (~) MAGAZINES [CURRENTLY CAPTCHALOGUED IN YOUR SYLLADEX],

ONE (1) TOOLBOX, ONE (1) PACK OF CLEANING CLOTHS, SEVERAL (~) GENERIC DUST CARTRIDGES,

SEVERAL (~) FIRE DUST CARTRIDGES, ONE (1) SPARE MECHA-SHIFT MECHANISM and ONE (1) OLD SMALL RED HOODIE.

Some of this stuff might be useful. For now, you just want the TOOLBOX.

* * *

**Ruby: Retrieve Toolbox.**

* * *

You grab and CAPTCHALOGUE the TOOLBOX. This moves all the cards around.

A PLATE OF COOKIES falls out of the deck!

Luckily, none of them spilt. You happily munch on the COOKIES.

Your SYLLADEX'S FETCH MODUS gives you a deck with concentric circles from which the outside can be fetched

and the inside is locked. Once one card is removed on the outer circle, you gain access to the card below it.

When the cards are pushed, it drops from the inner circle and the closest card you shoved down takes its place.

The system is pretty stupid... but it looks kinda like a cookie! That's why it is called a COOKIE MODUS.

* * *

**Ruby: Grab weapon from wall.**

* * *

You reach over and remove CRESCENT ROSE from her perch up against the wall.

She is your pride and joy, your baby... you CAPTCHALOGUE the mecha-shift scythe-gun and another

PLATE OF COOKIES falls out. You eat those cookies. You wonder if you should be eating so many.

Nah.

You hear a notice from your COMPUTER - somebody must be messaging you.

* * *

**Ruby: Examine incoming message.**

* * *

You sit down at your DESKTOP COMPUTER. The CASE has a beautiful RED METAL FINISH - you made this thing yourself.

The desktop - a picture of you and your sister - is littered with WEAPON PROJECT FILES.

Just because you like your weapon as it is doesn't mean you can't hone your designs - maybe you might change

change your mind about CRESCENT ROSE, and you need to be good at weapon design just in case.

Besides, it's fun!

Your PESTERCHUM icon is flashing. Somebody is trying to get in contact with you.

* * *

**Ruby: Open Pesterchum.**

* * *

You click on the icon of the chat client. It opens up, revealing your distinctive 'Red Slippers' skin. You love

the look of it, even if the client itself is glitchy as anything. Still, all of your friends (not that there's many)

are on the platform, so it's the place to be. Scrolls are useful, but not that speedy out in the sticks like this.

Luckily, Dad paid for a high-speed dustnet connection in the early days while it was still cheap.

Only one of your 'chums' is online. She's sent you a message.

* * *

**Ruby: Open Message.**

* * *

\- **punMeistress [PM] **began pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 15:23 -

PM: Hey sis! Happy birthday! Sorry i couldn't be there tho :(

RR: it's cool, is cool. not really your fault anyway... wanna know what i got?

PM: Do i? Damn right i do.

PM: Cmon sis, lay it on me. Whatchu get~

RR:dad gave me this cool book on mecha-shift weapons!

RR: it has all sorts of awesome diagrams and anecdotes - uncle qrow has a article in it.

PM: No way! Why?

RR: harbinger is apparently a revolutionary weapon.

RR: imean, i already knew that, but now everyone else does too!

RR: it's amazing!

PM: Anythin else you get?

RR: uncle qrow sent me some mistralian cookies. i already ate them. :-(

PM: They good?

RR: yeah, they were pretty good

RR: had these little bits of fudge in them.

PM: Not as good as mine, eh?

RR: no duh. yours are the best.

PM: I learned from the best! Pretty sure i left you a present tho...

RR: oh yeah! thanks so much for letting me see those blueprints!

RR: i've wanted to know how ember celica worked for ages.

PM: So long as you don't mess with the originals, im good.

PM: Which would be hard, seeing as i have them :P

RR: yeah.

PM: IR pulled through yet? Or PI even?

RR: PI sent me a book through the mail.

RR: no return address tho, so still know nothing about her :(

PM: That sucks.

PM: Is it a good book?

RR: pretty much. it's about the history of weapons and stuff.

RR: super interesting, but not as cool as those blueprints ;)

PM: Haha, yeah. B-)

RR: IR was sending me the game.

RR: it's not here yet tho.

PM: Srsly?

PM: I already got it and im in the sticks.

PM: I mean cmon we can send dogs through the mail but not video games?

PM: Smh

RR: yeah i getcha. still, should be here soon!

RR: gonna be awesome.

PM: True that.

PM: Why dont you go watch for the mail or smthin.

PM: I got stuff to do rn sadly, catch ya ltr!

RR: bye sis!

\- **punMeistress [PM] **ceased pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 15:31 -

* * *

**Ruby: Look outside window.**

* * *

You look outside.

The sun is shining today. Outside, the trees sway in the soft wind.

The HOUSE you and your family live in is in the middle of an ISLAND named PATCH;

i.e. in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE.

Down below, you can see the mailbox.

* * *

**Ruby: Inspect mailbox.**

* * *

Your eyes light up in excitement.

The red lever is up! That means the mail is here!

Which could mean that the game is here as well!

* * *

**Ruby: Go outside and check mailbox**

* * *

You would rush outside but you feel a little under-equipped.

You should load CRESCENT ROSE into your STRIFE SPECIBUS.

* * *

**Ruby: Allocate Crescent Rose to strife specibus**

* * *

You drag CRESCENT ROSE into your STRIFE SPECIBUS.

Your STRIFE SPECIBUS had been ALLOCATED with the SCYTHEKIND ABSTRATUS.

CRESCENT ROSE has been moved from your CAPTCHALOGUE DECK to your STRIFE DECK.

* * *

**Ruby: Rush downstairs and check mailbox**

* * *

You speed out of the room with your SEMBLANCE - enhanced SPEED. You move so fast

that your DAD doesn't see you as you zoom past. You fling the door open and leap out.

You reach the mailbox.

* * *

**Ruby: Open the mailbox.**

* * *

Alas, the MAILBOX is EMPTY. You were beaten to it by your DAD.

You head inside sulkily.

* * *

**Ruby: Go back to your room.**

* * *

You were heading back upstairs when your DAD catches you.

He nods his head in greeting.

* * *

**Ruby: Greet your dad.**

* * *

RUBY: Hi dad!

TAI: Oh, was that you speeding by earlier? What have I said about using your semblance indoors?

RUBY: Sorry, dad... but I was just so excited!

TAI: I guess it is your birthday. What're ya so excited for, then?

RUBY: Well, one of my friends online is sending me this game that I wanted to play, so I thought it might have arrived. When I checked the mailbox it wasn't there, though.

TAI: I might have seen that! I put all the mail in the...

TAI: ...

TAI: ...kitchen...

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

DAD suddenly looks worried. You're becoming a little suspicious.

TAI: Yeah, if that was in there, no dice.

TAI: The kitchen is off limits for a little while.

RUBY: What do you mean, 'a little while'? How long?

TAI: Oh, maybe... ten minutes or so...

TAI:Why don't you go upstairs for a while and look at your presents and come back when I'm ready?

* * *

**Ruby: Reluctantly agree.**

* * *

You're suspicious, but you trust your DAD.

You bid him goodbye and head up to your room.

Upon entering, you notice your COMPUTER is pinging.

Looks like PESTERCHUM is acting up again.

* * *

**Ruby: Check Pesterchum.**

* * *

Another one of your 'chums' is messaging you.

* * *

**Ruby: Open message.**

* * *

\- **iceRegent [IR] **began pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 15:39 -

IR: Happy birthday Ruby.

RR: hey icy!

IR: Please don't call me that.

RR: well, if you told me your real name...?

IR: Fine. It is your birthday, after all. Has anybody got you nice presents?

RR: yeah - dad got me a cool book on mecha-shift weapons and PI got me a book on weapon history.

IR: Sounds like some good material!

RR: you would think that, wouldn't you.

IR: What is that supposed to mean?

RR: nothing, nothing! yang gave me some blueprints of ember celica~

IR: Now THAT I know you you are excited by. You've wanted those blueprints for a while now if I remember correctly.

RR: yeah! it's so cool to finally understand how they work without speculating :)

RR: so, whyja msg me?

IR: I wanted to know if you had the game yet.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

RR: nah. i think dad has the mail with it in, but its in the kitchen.

RR: apparently, its off limits right now.

IR: What did you do now?

RR: nothing! why do you always assume the worst!

RR: my best guess is that he is making me something

RR: a surprise

RR: whatever it is, it means i have to wait ten minutes to get the game.

IR: Well that would be nice of him. My father doesn't really DO birthdays.

RR: wow, that's depressing :(

RR: your dad sucks.

IR: That... does cover it pretty well, I think.

RR: well, if you need anybody...

RR: at any time...

RR: I'm here for you. Okay?

IR: I know.

RR: I'm serious.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

IR: I can tell.

RR: what do you mean?

IR: You put effort into writing like a civilised human being.

IR: Now you have reverted to the ridiculous way you normally write.

RR: at least im better that those trolls we used to get. they didnt even use real letters half the time.

IR: I don't remember getting one QUITE that bad.

RR: you were lucky. i think they were all part of a group or something. i got eight.

IR: I only saw two.

RR: like i said, you were lucky.

RR: oh hey, i think it's been ten minutes.

RR: ill try my luck downstairs.

RR: talk to you if i succeed?

IR: Of course. I'd like to get into this as soon as possible.

RR: me too:)

RR: bye, nice-ice!

IR: Okay, now THAT you are NOT to call me.

RR: okay, sheesh.

IR: Talk to you soon, Ruby.

\- **iceRegent [IR] **ceased pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 15:40 -

* * *

**Ruby: Head downstairs.**

* * *

You feel like your DAD might be ready now.

You step out of your room and head down to the living room.

* * *

**Ruby: Examine living room.**

* * *

The living room floor is covered by a GREEN RUG A DARK GREEN COUCH and matching CHAIR and a

wooden COFFEE TABLE are centred on the RUG. Between the COUCH and CHAIR

is an END TABLE with a LAMP and a ROBOTIC ACTION FIGURE on it.

At the other end of the COUCH is a DOG BED belonging to your dog, ZWEI. He is sleeping peacefully.

At the end of the RUG is a wooden TV STAND with a HOLOGRAPHIC PROJECTOR on top and a POTTED PLANT at one end.

On the wall behind the TV STAND is a doorway leading to the kitchen, a LARGE PORTRAIT depicting a night scene,

and a SHELVING UNIT containing numerous BOOKS.

To the left of the COUCH is a LARGE BRICK FIREPLACE with SMALL PICTURES on the mantle

and a LARGE LANDSCAPE featured above the grate.

To the right of the COUCH is a CORNER STAIRCASE leading upstairs, which you are standing beside.

A LOW BOOKSHELF and ANOTHER GREEN RUG lie along the wall at the end of the STAIRCASE, topped by ANOTHER LAMP.

A TRIO OF LANDSCAPES are vertically stacked on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Behind the COUCH is the FRONT DOOR, which you walked through earlier in your haste.

There are A NUMBER OF WINDOWS in the room, all hung with matching GREEN CURTAINS.

* * *

**Ruby: Examine action figure.**

* * *

You examine the ROBOTIC ACTION FIGURE.

It is build to look like a CYBORG, with a vaguely humanoid frame and ROBO-PARTS

stuck to his body haphazardly. It has vaguely handsome features,

but you are strangely not interested. There is a BUTTON you can press on his back.

* * *

**Ruby: Press button.**

* * *

You press the BUTTON.

The strange FIGURE starts emitting words.

"You will never win, Zuberg!" says the TOY.

Press the button again?

* * *

**Ruby: Press button again.**

* * *

You press the BUTTON again.

"Easy as pie."

Press again?

* * *

**Ruby: Press button again.**

* * *

You broke it!

You were too forceful when pressing, and now the TOY won't stop talking.

You put him back down and hope nobody notices.

* * *

**Ruby: Pet Zwei.**

* * *

How could you resist his fuzzy goodness?

You kneel to pet ZWEI's fuzzy face. He is jolted awake, but doesn't mind.

He is such a good boy!

You hear your dad shuffle around in the kitchen. He calls out to you.

You call back, and he enters the room singing and carrying a CAKE.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

TAI: Happy birthday to you~

TAI: Happy birthday to youu~

TAI: Happy biiiirrrthday dear Ruby-Rose~

TAI: Happy biiiirthday tooooo yoouuuuu~

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

He puts the CAKE down on the COFFEE TABLE.

It is a RED VELVET SPONGE but with BLACK ICING instead of white;

a little SCYTHE-SHAPED DECORATION made of fondant adorns the top.

It looks delicious!

* * *

**Ruby: Thank him.**

* * *

RUBY: Wow, Dad - did you make this?

TAI: Yup! I did have the recipe though, so it isn't really that cool...

RUBY: Don't be silly, dad, I love it anyway.

TAI: Thanks, Ruby.

TAI: OH! That reminds me...

TAI: Here. It was with the rest of the mail like you said.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

Your DAD hands you THE GAME - its name is SBURB.

You have successfully retrieved SBURB!

Hurrah!

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

RUBY: I knew it!

RUBY: Thank you so much, Dad.

TAI: No problem, kid.

TAI: Now... do you want to have some of the cake now, or play that game now and eat later?

TAI: SBURB is a weird name for a game, I gotta say.

* * *

**Ruby: Eat cake now.**

* * *

RUBY: The game can wait; I can't wait to have some of that cake!

TAI: That's the spirit!

TAI: So...

TAI: Shall we celebrate?

* * *

**Ruby: Celebrate.**

* * *

Of course you want to celebrate!

And boy, do you celebrate.

Together, you celebrate the hours away - or half of one, to be completely honest.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

You bid your DAD farewell and he heads back into the kitchen, taking the cake with him to be saved.

You give Zwei one final pet and then look outside.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

The yard is empty. Wind skims the voids keeping the trees apart, as if grazing the hollow of a cut reed, or say, a plundered mailbox.

A familiar note is produced. It's the one Desolation plays to keep its instrument in tune.

It is your fifteenth birthday, and as with all fourteen preceding it, something feels wrong in your life.

The game you are about to play is only the latest result in the repertoire of an unseen meddler,

one to engender a sense not of success, but of failure. His coarse schemes are those less of a genius than a common madman.

His trick is Failure itself. It is mysterious and unwanted, like the howling of a Grimm late at night on a camping trip.

It is the most terrible fate of all.

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." -The King of Vale

Yes, you are certain the old King of Vale said that. One hundred percent positive.

You have a feeling it's going to be an odd day.

* * *

**Ruby: Enter room.**

* * *

You walk in to your room and put the GAME DISK down on your BED.

You hear your COMPUTER pinging again.

I mean, I get that it's your BIRTHDAY, but you sure are popular!

* * *

**Ruby: Open Pesterchum.**

* * *

You sit down at the desk and open PESTERCHUM.

\- **purpleInsurgent [PI] **began pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 15:50 -

PI: Happy birthday Ruby!

PI: Are you there?

PI: It's fine, you're probably celebrating with your Dad...

PI: Talk to you later.

\- **purpleInsurgent [PI] **ceased pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 15:55 -

\- **punMeistress [PM] **began pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 16:01 -

PM: Yo, you got the game yet?

PM: Oh hey, youre not here.

PM: Ill wait B-)

\- **punMeistress [PM] **is now an idle chum! -

RR: yeah i got the game now.

RR: was busy celebrating with dad.

RR: he baked me a cake!

PM: Oh yeah? What type?

RR: it was red velvet but with black icing.

PM: I guess you could call it...

PM: Ruby velvet cake!

RR: no.

PM: Aw, okay. Still, you got the game now right?

RR: yeah.

PM: Kewl, cewl. You spoken to icy yet?

RR: yeah, she msged me. i didnt have the game yet then.

RR: i think her home life sucks...

PM: I got that impression too. You gonna call her now?

RR: oh yeah, i should do that shouldnt i.

RR: you ready to join?

PM: Pretty much

PM: Just gotta grab the disk-to-scroll connector form my bag and were good to go

RR: you sure itll work on your dustpad?

PM: Yeah sure, i got an emulator on this thing if it needs it~

PM: And anyway, the developers said it should work regardless.

RR: k. gonna talk to icy now. ltr!

PM: See ya!

\- **punMeistress [PM]** ceased pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 16:09 -

* * *

**Ruby: Message IR.**

* * *

You switch over to your other friend's icon.

\- **redReaper [RR] **began pestering **iceRegent [IR] **at 16:10 -

RR: hey i got the game now. you ready?

IR: Of course, Ruby. Are you?

RR: yeah, i just need to put the disk in. how are things on your end?

IR: I've got the server up and running. The lights keep flickering though, I hope that the power doesn't go out here.

RR: whats going on?

IR: It's stormy weather over here in Atlas.I'm a little worried, but it's nothing we haven't seen before.

RR: you live in atlas!

IR: Yes, Ruby, I live in Atlas.

RR: that is so cool!

RR: oh, but dont tell PI

RR: she doesnt like atlas for some reason.

IR: Some days, I wouldn't blame her.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

IR: But don't tell anybody I said that.

RR: sure. but why would you worry about it?

RR: its not exactly an unpopular opinion.

IR: ...

IR: Never mind.

IR: Let's get this over with, shall we?

RR: sure, ice!

* * *

**Ruby: Insert disk.**

* * *

You insert the disk. A command window opens.

It says:

SBURB version 1.0.0

(C) SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

SBURB client is running.

Waiting for server to establish connection...

* * *

**Ruby: Report back to IR.**

* * *

RR: okay, it's running.

RR: what now?

IR: I'm going to try to connect.

RR: i don't really know how this works. what am i even looking at here?

IR: You are running the client application. I am running the server, so I am the "host user".

IR: I have established a connection with you. This is enough for us to play the game.

RR: shall we do this then?

IR: Of course.

The client has updated its window.

In now says:

SBURB version 1.0.0

(C) SKAIANET SYSTEMS INCORPORATED. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

SBURB client is running.

A SBURB host user is attempting to connect with you.

Client has established a connection to host.

Press [ENTER] when ready.

* * *

**Ruby: Press [ENTER].**

* * *

The game window opens.

Dramatic music plays as strange spirographic symbols dance before your eyes.

Behind that, images of clouds jump and glitch about in a strangely psychedelic way.

A loading bar appears at the bottom of the screen, splash text flashing unintelligibly below.

You feel a sense of excitement and dread come over you. This is it.

Though you do not know it now, this is the defining moment of your life.

The loading bar finishes. The SBURB logo appears in black, before fading out.

On a laptop screen, far, far away, an image of your bedroom appears.

An interface drops down.

* * *

**IR: Pick up bed.**

* * *

The bed lifts off the ground before your eyes and flies out of the window.

* * *

RR: uhh... my bed just started flying...

IR: Sorry, that was me.

IR: I'm getting a feel for the controls.

RR: okay, just... could i have my bed back?

IR: sure.

You hear a crash outside.

* * *

**Ruby: Look out of window.**

* * *

You peer out of the window.

You bed is now sitting on your lawn.

It appears that DAD was too busy to hear it.

IR: Oh dear.

RR: forget it.

RR: just dont break anything else, okay?

IR: Of course. Sorry.

\- **iceRegent**** [IR] **is now an idle chum! -

RR: uhhh...

RR: you there?

RR: what's going on?

IR: Sorry, I'm back.

IR: The power and dustnet connection went out.

RR: oh no!

RR: how are you here then?

IR: I'm using a dongle now.

IR: I hope the CCT will do the job now.

RR: right, good thinking.

RR: what do we do now then?

IR: Let me see...

IR: Well, first we need more space in here.

* * *

**IR: Revise room.**

* * *

Like magic, the room expands to one side with an audible crash.

DAD seems not to notice.

You marvel at the sudden change.

* * *

**IR: Open Phernalia Registry**

* * *

On a laptop screen in Atlas, IR's mouse hovers over a set of options.

Of course, being Ruby, you don't know about any of this.

You wait for something to happen, oblivious.

* * *

**IR: Deploy Totem Lathe**

* * *

A TOTEM LATHE materialises in the new space.

You stare on in amazement.

* * *

**Ruby: Examine Totem Lathe**

* * *

You step forward in awe.

The thing looks mostly like a regular CNC LATHE - if a bit EXPOSED.

On the GRIPPING SURFACES you can see one of the SPIROGRAPHS from the LOADING SCREEN earlier.

You don't know how to work it, but it looks pretty neat!

* * *

**IR: Open Grist cache**

* * *

IR: Expanding your room cost us something called "Build Grist".

IR: The Totem Lathe, however, did not.

IR: It must be a free item to help us set up.

RR: wow! i still cant believe this is possible!

RR: how do i do this? i want to see you.

IR: you need the Server Disk. You should have got it in the mail with the Client Disk.

RR: what? no, i didn't.

IR: Well, once you have that we will be able to connect the other way.

RR: so what, can only my server connect to you now that you are connected to me?

IR: Not necessarily. In theory, as long as the number is even, any number of people could play.

IR: They would have to chain their servers and clients though.

RR: omg

RR: you know how yang and PI have copies too!?

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

IR: Are you suggesting we all play together?

RR: yeah!

IR: I don't know, Ruby.

IR: I don't know them as well as I know you.

RR: yeah, but - imagine!

RR: the four of us against the world~

RR: like a huntress team!

RR: id have to ask yang tho.

IR: Well, you'd need your Server Disk before ANY of that.

IR: Can we talk about it once you have that?

RR: Good point.

* * *

**Ruby: Look out of window.**

* * *

You look out of the window.

Wait a minute - the mailbox flap is up again!

Jackpot.

RR: i think it might have just arrived.

RR: sometimes we get double loads of post on the same day.

RR: imma go get it.

RR: you wanna keep working on stuff up here?

IR: Of course.

IR: I'd say 'see you soon', but...

IR: I can see you right now.

RR: well that isnt creepy at all.

RR: bye!

\- **redReaper [RR] **ceased pestering **iceRegent [IR] **at 16:27 -

* * *

**Ruby: Go outside and check mailbox.**

* * *

You rush outside with your SEMBLANCE. You were right - the flap is up!

You throw open the MAILBOX. There it is, the Server Disk!

You just know this is going to be epic.

* * *

**Ruby: Rush back inside.**

* * *

Before you can, your SCROLL buzzes.

At first, you think it might be a call.

However, you soon realise that PESTERCHUM is the culprit.

Another chum is contacting you.

* * *

**Ruby: Open Message.**

* * *

Ignoring the sound of the floor shaking inside (to which your DAD is ignorant)

you open up your scroll and check.

\- **purpleInsurgent [PI] **began pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 16:30 -

PI: Are you there now, Ruby?

RR: yup!

PI: Cool. Did you get my message?

RR: sure did. thanks for the book; its really interesting!

PI: Really? I was worried you would find it dull.

RR: nah.

PI: How much have you read?

RR: not that much, im afraid - yang gave me a copy of the ember celica blueprints.

PI: Ah. So I was doomed from the start.

RR: pretty much ;) so how are you doing?

PI: I'm alright. Yang called me earlier to remind me to wish you well.

PI: As if I would have forgotten.

RR: yeah, yang is protective like that... XD

RR: she really likes you tho.

PI: Really?

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

RR: yeah totally!

RR: she talks to you way more than she does icy.

RR: you even get close to me, and im her sister!

RR: i think she considers you a true friend, purp.

PI: Thanks! Though don't call me that please.

RR: yeah, it's a pretty sucky nickname. ill figure something else out.

RR: i gotta go now tho, im playing the game with icy.

PI: Oh what, SBURB?

PI: I and Yang were going to play that together later.

RR: yeah. there might actually be a way for us all to play together.

RR: icy aint sure about it though - shes a little shy.

RR: gotta ask yang anyways.

PI: You do that. I, for one, feel the same as IR.

RR: figured you might say that...

RR: gotta go now. bye!

PI: bye!

\- **purpleInsurgent [PI] **ceased pestering **redReaper [RR] **at 16:36 -

* * *

**Ruby: Finally head inside.**

* * *

You walk in the front door to see a massive CRUXTRUDER.

You, of course, don't know the name, but that's what it is.

On the other side of the room is the ALCHEMITER.

You don't know that name either, but them's the breaks.

\- **redReaper [RR] **began pestering **iceRegent [IR] **at 16:37 -

RR: omg what are these

IR: They are tools of some sort.

IR: From what I can tell, they will help you craft things.

IR: There appears to be a punch-card based crafting system.

\- **iceRegent**** [IR] **is now an idle chum! -

RR: well thats cool.

RR: hello?

RR: where did you go?

IR: Sorry, my CCT connection cut out.

IR: There is a broadcaster in another part of the house, if this persists I shall go there.

RR: its cool, no rush.

RR: i think.

RR: what now?

IR: I think the Cruxtruder is stuck.

IR: Think you could hit it with something?

RR: hmmmm...

* * *

**Ruby: Hit Cruxtruder with Crescent Rose**

* * *

You grab CRESCENT ROSE from your SRIFE DECK.

You take aim... and swing!

The blunt edge you hit it with slams into the top of the CRUXTRUDER.

There is a white flash and the CRUXTRUDER convulses weirdly.

The top of the CRUXTRUDER suddenly flies off! It expels an ODD FLOATING ORB with a spirograph symbol.

An ominous countdown for 10:31 starts up on the bottom of the CRUXTRUDER.

RR: huh, guess there is a rush now.

IR: That orb is called a 'Kernelsprite'.

RR: cool. so what now?

IR: Let's see...

\- **iceRegent**** [IR] **is now an idle chum! -

RR: oh dear.

RR: see you soon i guess.

\- **redReaper**** [RR] **is now an idle chum! -

* * *

**Ruby: Head up to your room.**

* * *

Before you can go (and you are TIRED of interruptions) ZWEI starts growling at the KERNELSPRITE.

He takes up an aggressive stance before running in circles and barking.

This does not seem good. At all.

* * *

**Ruby: Compel Zwei to stop.**

* * *

You try to calm ZWEI down.

It does not work.

In his excitement, he knocks the END TABLE over. The LAMP falls.

The ROBOTIC ACTION FIGURE goes flying.

It flies right into the KERNELSPRITE.

There is a bright flash.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

The KERNELSPRITE has been prototyped with the ROBOTIC ACTION FIGURE.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

You have no idea how to deal with this.

Zwei seems calm now, though. This is good.

DAD is still oblivious in the kitchen.

You decide to finally go to your room.

* * *

**Ruby: Go to room.**

* * *

You go to your room. The KERNELSPRITE follows you.

It looks like the ROBOTIC ACTION FIGURE but floating oddly.

Disturbed, you put the SERVER DISK down and sit down at your computer.

Well, would you look at that! A chum is messaging you.

* * *

**Ruby: Open Message.**

* * *

\- **punMeistress [PM] **began pestering **redReaper [RR]** at 16:47 -

PM: Ruby, are you okay!

RR: what do you mean?

PM: You dont know? Look outside.

* * *

**Ruby: Look outside.**

* * *

You peer outside.

Everything looks normal - the trees are still swaying, the sky is still clear-

Wait. What is THAT.

As you look, you can see a little dot getting closer.

With your brilliant 20/20 vision, you can see what it is now:

A meteor, hurtling directly towards you.

RR: woah.

PM: You seeing that thing?

PM: Its on the news - its heading for Patch!

RR: its more than that...

PM: What do you mean?

RR: It's heading right for me.

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

PM: What! Why?

RR: this game...

RR: a countdown started.

RR: i think thats it.

RR: thats what its counting down to.

PM: Your messing with me.

RR: No.

PM: Oh crap...

PM: I trust you, Ruby.

PM: How do we stop this?

RR: i dont know.

RR: IR is my host player, but she is having connection issues.

RR: i cant do anything without her.

PM: Shit.

PM: Oh no.

PM: Theres more of them.

RR: what!

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

PM: Its on the news, Ruby.

PM: Theres hundreds of them.

PM: Oh my god, one of them is landing HERE!

RR: We need to fix this!

PM: I know.

PM: I have more time than you, I think.

PM: Try and get back into contact with IR, if this is really the game's fault...

PM: We need her.

RR: Will do.

PM: Oh no.

RR: What now!

PM: The Grimm are here.

PM: All this worry...

PM: I have to fight them.

RR: Good luck sis.

PM: Same here, Rubes.

\- **punMeistress [PM]** ceased pestering **redReaper**** [RR]** at 16:49 -

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

You consider telling your DAD.

No, he wouldn't trust you enough - he would just get in the way.

You rush downstairs and set a timer on your scroll based on the countdown.

Nine minutes left.

* * *

**Be the other girl.**

* * *

Which one? Yang is busy right now.

You'll have to settle for another...

* * *

**VVVV**

* * *

A young lady stands in her bedroom.

Due to a violent storm, her house has just lost power, along with her CCT connection.

This has severed her link to a popular video game she was playing

with a young girl at a critical moment.

That young girl is relying on this young lady to reestablish a connection somehow.

This young lady named...

Named...

It's on the tip of your tongue. What was the name of this young lady again?

* * *

**Enter name.**

* * *

**"SELF-CENTRED BITCH"**

Excuse me?

* * *

**Try again.**

* * *

**"WEISS SCHNEE"**

Much better now.

* * *

**Examine room.**

* * *

Your name is WEISS SCHNEE.

As was previously mentioned you are without ELECTRICITY, although your LAPTOP COMPUTER still functions on BATTERY POWER.

You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for FENCING.

You are good at singing but are RATHER UNINTERESTED IN IT.

You have a fondness for your friends like RUBY ROSE, and also love your SISTER.

You are very orderly, and your room is exceptionally clean.

And on occasion, if just the right one strikes your fancy,

you like to play VIDEO GAMES with your friends.

What will you do?

* * *

**And thats it for a first chapter.**

**I had wanted t0 write more, but I had also wanted to get it out on the appropriate day, so... there.**

**Also, would you look at that - just the moment I think, 'lets make a Homestuck fanfic', Homestuck 2 launches! It's like Hussie can read my mind.**

**Hope you are ready to embark on this journey with me - a tale spun with humans, trolls, demigods, true gods and what have you.**

**See you dreckly!**


End file.
